


No One Left To Turn To (On Hold For Now)

by cheatahgrl98



Series: Out of Options [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eddie Thawne Lives, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheatahgrl98/pseuds/cheatahgrl98
Summary: Things come crashing down for Barry Allen when he is left alone without his team to aid him. He's left with little choice but to seek out everyone's favorite frosty villain for help.This story is currently on hold as I try to figure out how I want it to go / beat this absolutely horrible writers block I have.





	1. Introduction

Being the Flash had certain perks for Barry Allen. He was the fastest man alive, a great team was always there to support him, and the villains he dealt with weren’t all that bad in comparison to the other heroes he knew. At least he wasn’t dealing with homicidal maniacs like Batman.

Just like every other good thing that has happened in his life, it soon came to an end. He found himself struggling to juggle his work as a CSI while still being able to keep up with his duties as the Flash. The criminals in the city, normal and metahuman alike, kept his team running ragged in their quest to keep the city safe. Facing these kinds of hardships always made Barry grateful to have his team by his side. He didn’t know how long he’d be able to last without them.

Regretfully, he had to figure out how to manage by himself rather quickly. Iris and Eddie were currently away in Europe on their honeymoon. Eddie was a hero in their eyes, he had a vasectomy to make sure he could never have children thus making it so the Reverse Flash was never born. He had proposed to Iris not long after and before Barry knew it, they were married and left.

The CCPD kept Joe on his feet helping to catch criminals while learning to work with his new partner. It seemed as though his work was never done, especially now that he was the sole member of the metahuman taskforce.

The stress had finally caught up to Caitlin. The danger and fear she felt was too much for her to handle. She had originally gotten a new job at Mercury Labs, but one she found out it got broken into just as much as S.T.A.R. Labs she found a different job and left town.

Cisco had tried to stick around as long as he could to pick up the slack the others left behind but it wasn’t enough. Eventually, he was pulled away for a family emergency and he wasn’t sure how long it would be before he’d come home. He promised to try and help the best he could, but there was only so much he could do without being in Central City.

Thus, Barry was left alone, no one to turn to in his time of need. At least that is what he told himself when he ended up tracking down Leonard Snart at Saints and Sinners. He knew it was a longshot, but he figured Snart may take pity on him if he begged long enough.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry seeks out the help of Captain Cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes that you may come across.

Barry found himself near Saints and Sinners trying to work up the courage to go inside and find help. He paced back and forth near the bar, slightly faster than a normal human, but not enough to cause his sneakers to catch fire. His nervous were starting to get the best of him, and he almost went back home until he caught the eye of Mick Rory. He stuffed his fists into the pockets of his hoodie in an attempt to steal his nerves. 

The pyromaniac nudged the parka clad man sitting next to him thereby alerting Snart to the presence of the Scarlet Speedster. Len raised an eyebrow in surprise, watching the kid move into the alleyway behind the bar. 

Curiosity getting the better of him, Snart made his way outside following behind him.

Barry froze slightly when he heard the footsteps behind him. Noticing the tension in his body, Snart stopped and put his hands up in a mock surrender. 

“Don’t worry kid. I’m not going to hurt you.” He drawled.

Snart could see Barry relax slightly, but the kid still seemed to be on the verge of a freaking out.

“Talk to me. What’s going on?” Snart asked.

“I need help Snart,” Barry said, breathing hard as he kneeled in the dirt knowing his legs were so weak he’d likely fall anyway with his back turned toward the frosty villain. Snart crouched down, still behind him, resting his forearms against his thighs, cold gun left in his holster.

“Why me Scarlet? You have your own team at S.T.A.R. Labs just waiting to help you.” he retorted. 

Barry’s head snapped in Snart’s direction, his face contorted in anger. “You know what Snart, there’s someone worse out there I need deal with. Contrary to what you might think, you aren’t my most changeling villain, nor are you the worst person I’ve had to face. And I…” he trailed off, turning his head so he was facing the dirt once again.

Snart scoffed at that insult, a sneer forming across his lips. “And you what? Kid, for the fastest man alive you take an awfully long time to explain things.”

“I-I-I…” Barry made a choking sound, his shoulders shaking as he tried to keep control of his emotions, a last-ditch effort to keep his cool. It was all in vain though, seconds after his body began trembling with his sobs. Snart could feel his frosty demeanor melting as the hero broke down in front of him. There were few people he cared about in this world, and the Flash was one of them, not that he would openly admit that to anyone. 

With an exasperated sigh, he walked around so he could speak with Barry face to face. Snart kneeled down once again, gently placing a hand under his chin. He then lifted his face up so they could see eye to eye. He leaned closer, eyes searching Barry’s face for answers. He noticed cuts on his forehead and cheeks, shallow enough that they should heal in no time at all. He wondered how long it had been since he had fought. Then he looked to his eyes. Rather than his green eyes, so gentle and full of life, the hero’s eyes were a pale, cloudy color, darting around not seeming to focus on anything. Snart felt his blood run cold while a white-hot fury began boiling in the pit of his stomach.

“Someone blinded you?” He growled, barely keeping control of his rage. The Flash simply nodded his head, unable to come up with a better response.

Snart couldn’t understand why anyone would do something so horrible to the hero. Sure, most villains had a vendetta against the Flash, having been put in prison by him at some point or another, but blinding Central City’s hero was taking things too far. He was already starting to plan how he was going to get his revenge on the kid’s attacker. As his thoughts raced his facial expression soon turned to one of confusion.

“What about your speed? Shouldn’t it heal you if you wait a little while?” He asked, unable to hide the concern in his voice.

“I can heal from a broken wrist in three hours. It has been almost twenty-four hours since I lost my sight and the world is still nothing but darkness. I think it’s safe to say that my healing abilities are not going to fix this Snart!” Barry yelled in frustration. It had only taken hours for his sight to be restored after he had fought against Dr. Light. At this point he had little faith that regaining his sight was going to be as simple as waiting it out. His face fell once again. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to snap at you.” He mumbled.

Snart sighed as he stood, bringing Barry up with him. He couldn’t blame him for getting upset, this was a rather traumatic experience. “You can go ahead and call me Len kid. I think we can be on a first name basis if you’re willing to come to me for help during a crisis.” 

Snart, no Len, started to lead him away from the dingy alley behind the bar. He made sure to keep a hand resting on the small of Barry’s back as he led them back to his bike.

“What are you doing Snart, I mean Len? Where are we going? Where are you taking me?” Barry babbled nervously.

“Relax kid. I’m going to take you somewhere safe, get out of the open, and figure out what to do next.” He explained. He didn’t enjoy being in a rather seedy part of the city while Barry was unable to properly protect himself in a fight. “We’re taking my bike back so you’re going to need to hang on tight.” He added quickly, situating Barry on the back part of the seat before getting on in front of him. 

Instinctively Barry wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist pressing his chest against his back. This was the closest he had been to the villain without having to worry about being blasted with the cold gun. He hated to admit it, but it was actually kind of nice. Len was solid, a rock that he desperately needed in these dark times.

Len revved the engine and they were off. He wasn’t worried about revealing the location to the Flash simply because he couldn’t see anything at the moment. There were more important things to worry about, such as the fact that there wasn’t a single member of Barry’s team looking out for him right now.

It would be a cold day in hell before any member of Team Flash was willing to admit that Len could be a valuable asset with his meticulous planning and impressive knowledge. Which is why he was having such a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that Barry came to him for help. He wasn’t going to let the scarlet speedster leave his company without explaining himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking elements from more than just the show so if a character doesn't perfectly match it's because some of them are portrayed differently in other media and I'm not always the best at keeping in character 100% of the time. Also I'm going to try to update this story one chapter every two weeks or so. Enough of my rambling. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

Barry was unsure where they were going. After the first few turns he completely lost any bearings he had. He was glad that for once in his life he was able to keep his nerves in check. All he needed was to vibrate himself through the bike. Once they stopped though, he nearly lost control. He tried to keep himself calm, only minimal vibrations created. “So, which safe house did you take me to? I know you have a lot of them scattered around the city and since I can’t see or anything I’m trying to at least have some sense of where I am.” He asked in an attempt to break the tension.

Len got off the bike, helping Barry so he wouldn’t trip over his own feet. “Surprisingly enough I don’t strictly live out of safe houses. I have brought you to my apartment. Figured it was the best option so none of the other rogues will pop in. I have no idea how I’d be able to explain why I have brought a blind man to one of the houses.” He responded, leading him into the building.

“Oh.” The only response Barry could muster. It really shouldn’t have surprised him but the thought of Snart being domestic was strange to him.

Snart chuckled, pushing Barry into the elevator, riding it up to the pent house. After all, a man with his resources has to live in style. He wouldn’t lie, there was a part of him that was a bit disappointed that he couldn’t show off to him. There would be other times, at least he hoped. 

He made quick work unlocking the door before leading the speedster to the couch, helping him so he didn’t bump into anything. He didn’t want anything to be broken.

“So, start by explaining what happened to you.” Snart stated, getting right down to business. He wasn’t fond of being kept out of the know, especially when it pertained to his (secret) favorite superhero.

“I don’t even know where to start.” Barry mumbled putting his head in his hands.

“Start somewhere simple. Tell me what happened to your team. Why aren’t they here to help you? What happened that left you coming to me for help instead of someone that you actually trust?”

“Joe’s busy, Iris left with Eddie, Cisco was needed by his family, and Caitlin couldn’t cope anymore.” Barry explained briskly.

“So that explains why you came to me, you had no one left to turn to. How did you even find me without your sight?” Snart asked.

“It sure as hell wasn’t easy.” He responded running one of his hands through his hair. “It took me a while, but I managed to get back to S.T.A.R. Labs on my own. I couldn’t really use my speed because I kept running into things and it is not fun running into a brick wall at a few hundred miles an hour. From there, once I got my bearings back and cleaned myself up the best that I could, I got an Uber driver to take me to Saints and Sinners. I was lucky that you were even there. I had no other way to try to find you. You’re not exactly an easy guy to catch.”

Snart couldn’t stop himself from sighing. That did sound like the kind of trouble Barry would get into. “Next time don’t do something that reckless. You can’t defend yourself properly in your condition, let alone safely use your powers. If I hadn’t been at Saints who knows who might have tried to take advantage of you. You need to be more careful.” 

Barry rolled his eyes. He was an adult. He could take care of himself. Well sort of. “Well how was I supposed to get a hold of you? It’s not like I have your number or anything. Did you want me to flash a beacon in the sky with a picture of a snowflake to get your attention? Or is that not flashy enough for you?” He retorted, unable to hide the agitation in his voice.

Snart rolled his eyes. “Any other time I might appreciate the theatrics, but not for something this serious. So, let’s fix this little issue then. Give me your phone kid.” He retorted holding out his hand making a grabbing motion.

Barry looked in what he assumed was Len’s general direction, confusion evident on his face. He took his phone out of his back pocket holding it out. A quiet chuckle escaped his lips. “I hope you realize that I can’t see you because you know I’m blind at the moment.”

Snart let out an exasperated groan snatching the speedster’s phone out of his hand. “You’re lucky I feel sorry for you or else I wouldn’t let you sass me like this.” He muttered. He programed his number in it. He then sent a text to his own phone, so he had the kid’s number. 

“You have my number now. It’s under Wynters, one of my aliases, so you can contact me easily if you need to instead of running the risk of getting yourself killed in the process.” 

He handed the phone back to Barry.

“Now I need you to tell me the story of how you lost your sight.”

Barry nodded his head. He repositioned himself, so he hoped he was facing Snart. “It started with this new metahuman I had to face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is mostly just filler. The next chapter will dive right on it to how Barry found himself in his current situation.


	4. Author's Note

So I just wanted to give you guys a quick update. I recently went through and reworked the first few chapters, edited some things and added a little bit, so I'd recommend going back and rereading them if you want. I'm working on chapter 3 right now. I've just been feeling uninspired recently so I haven't been able to write as much as I want to. I hope that I will have the chapter done within the next week or two. Thank you for sticking with me and being patient.


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tells Len about how he lost his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to get posted. I appreciate you all being so patient with me. I'll try to keep to a more regular update schedule. Check out the art for Sensory Overload if you want.

(Italics are the flashback.)

Barry takes a deep breath as he thinks through the events that brought him here. “As I had already mentioned, my team wasn’t around for the most part. I was able to get in touch with Cisco every now and again though. He had sent me a heads up that there was a were these strange occurrences happening in the city. Most of the reports were coming from the hospitals. They were saying that people were coming in, having lost their senses. In some cases, a person may have lost their ability to hear and others were reporting a complete lack of the ability to use the five senses. I knew that I had to do something about it. I just wasn’t sure what.”

 

“It was hard enough tracking her down. It didn’t seem as though there was any set pattern to what she was doing. I ended up having Felicity give me a hand. She gave me access to a program that would keep track of 9-1-1 calls that were coming in. With it I was able to narrow down the reports to the ones pertaining to the metahuman. After a couple of days, I was finally able to track her down.”

 

“I knew that I needed to be careful when I confronted her, but after fighting against Rainbow Raider and knowing that his powers affected me after a delay, I guess I got cocky. I went into the fight assuming that if she could use her powers on me the effect would be delayed.”

 

“I’m assuming you were wrong considering the fact that you’re blind.” Snart interjected.

 

Barry scowled at him unamused. “Are you the one telling the story? No? Then be quiet and let me speak.” He retorted.

 

“As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, I ended up confronting her when I was able to figure out an area that I thought she would be in. My speed allowed me to search the area in no time and all and eventually I found her…”

 

_Barry sped around Central City, hot on the trail of the latest metahuman causing issues. He stopped fast in his tracks when he found her hiding out in an abandoned building. “It’s always some rundown warehouse.” He muttered to himself._

_The meta quickly stood up from her place, a sneer plastered across her lips. “Maybe it’s because people like you are always after me. What’s the point in finding a place when I’ll just have to leave in a week?” She retorted._

_“You…actually have a bit of a point.” Barry conceded. “But that doesn’t matter. The only place you’re going is a cell in Iron Heights.”_

_She crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed. “I haven’t done anything wrong. It’s not my fault that I’m like this.”_

_“It may not be your fault that you got powers, but you are the only one responsible for what you have done with them. There are people who are struggling because of what you’ve done to them. Unless you’re willing to undo what you’ve done and never do that to a person again, I’m afraid I can’t let you roam the streets free. It’s too dangerous.” He explained taking a few steps toward her._

_A sneer formed on her face. “Like hell I am. My powers don’t work that way. They don’t give, only take.” She said getting into a fighting stance._

_“Look I don’t want fight, but I will if I have to.” He responded._

_“I’m not giving you a choice.” She took off towards the nearest door._

_Barry sighed and ran in front of the door. “You can’t outrun the fastest man alive.”_

_“Don’t have to.” Her violet eyes glowed before she ran from room._

 

“It’s really hard to describe what happened next. One minute she’s in front of me and the next minute I don’t know what the hell is going on. I can’t see, everything sounded so loud, it was like…”

 

“A sensory overload.” Snart finished for him.

 

Barry smiled slightly and snapped his fingers. “That’s it. We’ll call her Sensory Overload. Cisco would be proud of your naming abilities.”

 

Snart waved him off. “So, anything else that happened?”

 

“Basically, I was done for the count. Whatever her powers did to me I couldn’t cope with it. I passed out. By the time I came to she was long gone, and I couldn’t see anymore. I eventually managed to get home and then went to find you.” He finished.

 

“It sounds like your powers made the effects of her powers much worse. But it also sounds like there may not be a way to return your eyesight.”

 

Barry sighed and nodded his head. There was a noticeable droop in his shoulders. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t live my life like this.” He practically whispered.

 

Len looked upon the young hero feeling sorry for him. It wasn’t easy having your world turned upside down. He slowly scooted closer to the speedster, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

 

The action surprised Barry. He knew that Snart was not a touchy-feely kind of guy, so it really meant a lot to him.

 

"I need to get my sight back. I can't protect this city without it. She needs to be stopped before she can keep doing this to other people." Barry vented. "No one else is looking after this city so I have to be the one to do it."

 

"But who is taking care of you Barry? You can't do this alone." Snart interjected.

 

"I can manage on my own Len. I've been doing it for so long anyway. I'll manage once I get my sight back." Barry replied.

 

Snart rolled his eyes him. “You don’t have to worry Scarlet. I’ll take care of you in the meantime.” He said. "At least until you regain your sight." He added once the younger man all but glared at him. “Especially since no one else is looking after you.” He mumbled.

 

“What was that last part?” Barry asked.

 

“Nothing. Just saying how Central City wouldn’t be able to last without their favorite hero.” He responded.

 

“Sure, let’s go with that.” Barry replied, clearly not believing him in the least. “Now will you take me home? I’m tired.”

 

“That depends on whether or not there is someone there to help you out. You’re a clutz on the best of days. I don’t need you getting hurt.”

 

“Joe will be home eventually, and he can help me.”

 

“Not good enough Scarlet. You’ll stay here with me for now. I want to be able to keep an eye on you, at least until you can better take care of yourself.” Len decided, his tone leaving no room for argument.

 

Barry sighed. “Fine. I’ll stay here but you better not try anything. I can’t easily be the Flash in my current condition.”

 

Len rolled his eyes. “You have my word that I’ll be on my best behavior. No funny business.”

 

He stood up, leading Barry with him. “You can stay here as long as you’d like. The only one who comes here is Mick, but it wouldn’t be that hard to come up with a story that he’ll believe. The guest room is all yours. Keep it clean and we won’t have an issue.” He liked having his living spaces mess free and organized. “My room is just across the hall if you need me.”

 

Len and Barry entered the small room. It was simple enough; a bed in the corner, a desk across from it, and a private bath decorated in varying shades of blue and black. It was simple enough but worked with the rest of the apartment.

 

He left Barry alone in the room to settle in, leaving for his own room.

 

Barry made his way to the bed without too much effort and laid down. As he fell asleep he thought over the events of the last few days that led him to seeking aid from his villains. He hated to admit it but this wasn’t that bad.


	6. Chapter 4

Snart woke up the next morning when he heard a banging across the hall. He practically jumped out of bed, grabbed the gun he always kept on his nightstand, and ran to the Barry’s room gun raised.

 

The sight he was greeted with was one that he wished he had a camera to document; the Scarlet Speedster, the protector of Central City, thrashing about on the floor while tangled in bedding. Snart covered his mouth with his hand in an attempt to stifle his laughter, but he wasn’t fast enough. He couldn’t stop himself from laughing at just how absurd the situation was.

 

Barry stopped moving, his cheeks living up to his namesake. “Stop laughing and help me instead.”

 

Snart placed the gun in his waistband and helped untangle Barry from the mess of sheets. “Sorry Scarlet. I just couldn’t help myself. I assumed something bad had happened but instead you were losing the war against blankets.” He drawled as he helped the younger man stand. “How did you end up on the floor anyway?”

 

Barry pushed away from him, a scowl present on his face. He straightened his clothes before he spoke next. “I tripped over my shoes.” He mumbled looking embarrassed. “I didn’t realize they were there.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to make fun of you. I know that what you are going through must be rough. It is going to take some getting used to.” Snart replied honestly.

 

Barry simply shook his head and moved to leave the room. He stopped while he was still in the doorway. “Would you lead me to the kitchen?” He asked quietly.

 

Snart grabbed his arm and led him into the kitchen, helping get situated on a stool. “I didn’t mean to upset you Barry. I certainly wasn’t expecting you to be wrapped up in sheets when I heard the noise.” He apologized. “I’ll make you breakfast to make up for it. What’ll you have?”

 

Before Barry had the chance to respond his stomach started to growl. “I guess breakfast will be acceptable. But you better make a lot of food. With my enhanced metabolism, I need to eat a LOT of calories.” He admitted with no shame. The villain had already seen him at his most vulnerable, what difference would it make if he knew a few more details about himself.

 

Snart’s eyes traveled across the speedster’s body. Barry was by no means big, he had the thin yet muscular build of a track star; all long limbs and lean muscle. “How many calories could you possibly need? You’re northing more than a twink. Mick’s words not mine.” He added rather quickly due to the incredulous look Barry had given him.

 

The younger man simply rolled his eyes, resting his chin on the back of his hand. “I need to eat about 10,000 calories in a day, so roughly five times the amount you need. That doesn’t even take into consideration whether I’ve been using my speed.”

 

The shock on Snart’s face was evident, not that Barry could see it. He couldn’t really believe that someone as skinny as Barry Allen, could eat that much food each day. Superhero work must pay well because there is no way that a CSI’s salary could support that appetite. He shook it off before he began to make breakfast. He started heating up a griddle while whisking eggs in a bowl in order to make omelets. He added some milk along with a bit of cheese to give them more flavor. While those were cooking, he used a separate pan to fry up some bacon as well as sausage. Once they all finished cooking he plated it all up, Barry’s plate being twice the size of Len’s. He placed Barry’s down in front of him as well as handing him a pair of silverware and a mug of coffee.

 

Snart sat down opposite of Barry with his own plate and began to eat. Barry thanked him for the meal and he started to dig in. It definitely was not easy for him to eat without being able to see. He missed the plate more than a few times and almost knocked over his coffee. This day had barely just begun, and it was already turning out to be much harder than he anticipated.

 

Len watched as the speedster struggled with the simple task of eating. He felt bad for the kid, he really did, but he wasn’t sure how he could help. Barry was as clumsy as a new born foal on a good. Now he was practically a walking hazard. Something needed to be done or else he could get himself into a lot of trouble.

 

“So, you mentioned that you had lost your sight once before. How did you manage to get around then?” He asked, sipping at his coffee.

 

“Cisco gave me these sunglasses outfitted with cameras, so he could talk me through things by being my eyes for the day. Definitely not something that will be able to help me in this situation considering the likelihood that this will last longer than a few hours.” Barry responded. “I’ll have to figure something out. I’ve racked up enough vacation time at the CCPD that I can take time off until I’ve figured things out. Until then, I’ve just got to manage.”

 

Barry’s shoulders slumped at the weight of his situation crashed down on him. Taking the time off from the CCPD wouldn’t be too hard. Since coming out of his coma he hadn’t taken time off causing it to pile up. Joe would be able to help cover for him if need be. The biggest issues stem from the fact that Central City needs the Flash. He can’t just take time off, there were metahumans and criminals alike that needed to be stopped. He was barely able to keep up as it was on his own. Now that he didn’t have his sight he knew that he couldn’t be the hero he needed to be.

 

Snart looked over at him, taking in the young man before him, one that didn’t look all that young anymore. There were bags under his eyes and what appeared to be a hint of worry lines across his face. Taking care of the city all on his own must have been taking a toll on him. He couldn’t believe that his team had left him all alone. Surely, they realized that Barry needed aid in order to protect the city. If they knew that he had gone to his villain for help they would come back for him.

 

“I know this is hard on you Scarlet. Just know that I won’t abandon you in your time of need unlike the rest of your team.” Len explained wishing now more than every Barry could see the resolve in his eyes.

 

Barry raised his head, turning in the direction of Snart’s voice. “They didn’t abandon me Leonard,” he argued. “They simply had other things they needed to do. They aren’t obligated to stay here. They have their own lives that they need to live. I can manage on my own. If they didn’t think I could handle myself on my own, then they wouldn’t have left me. Obviously, they have more faith in me than you do.”

 

“Barry this has nothing to do with me believing that you can’t take care of yourself. It’s apparent that you can. This is about them leaving you all alone with a city to protect by yourself. I can see what you can’t, you’re exhausted from everything you are putting yourself through, the stress of working alone while having to protect the city. And now that you’ve found yourself in a vulnerable situation. I’m not saying that you are weak. What I am saying that you need help and if you won’t take help from me then you need to get your team back at a minimum. If you keep trying to do things without any help the odds of you getting hurt will only increase and once your enemies get wind that the Flash isn’t around to stop them they will come out of hiding. If you were to try and stop them you’d just get yourself killed. I don’t want to see that happen to you Barry.” Snart explained, his normally monotone voice filled with emotion.

 

Barry was left sitting across from Snart gapping in an attempt to figure out a way to respond to him. He had never expected to hear such caring words from his adversary and it wasn’t helped by the fact that he had used his actual name. He ran his hands through his hair. He knew that Snart was right. He was overworking himself but without anyone to lean on he couldn’t take a break. He could feel tears at the corner of his eyes.

 

“I just don’t know what to do anymore. I can’t handle things on my own without my sight, but I just can’t bring anyone else into this. They are my battles to fight and I don’t need anyone getting hurt because of me.” Barry confessed.

 

So many people had been hurt just so the Reverse Flash could get to him. He didn’t want anything like that to happen to anyone else. His mother had died, his father placed in jail, Cisco nearly died, and who knows what else would have happened if Wells hadn’t been stopped. He didn’t even want to date because he was too scared of the consequences.

 

“You don’t have to worry about me Scarlet. I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon and I also have the added ability of being able to take care of myself.”

 

Barry chuckled softly as he wiped the tears away. “You know you’re a pretty lousy villain. I guess it’s a good thing that you have the makings to be a decent friend.”

 

Snart’s cheeks burned red at the statement. Oh, how he would never admit the power the adorable speedster had over him. “I’ll remember you said that the next time I’m pulling a heist and not having you there to stop me.”

 

A smile formed on the young man’s face as his eyes rolled at the older man’s words. “Even without my eyesight I could still stop you at a heist. You may always have a plan, but I have a quick wit.” He teased.

 

“Maybe we’ll have to try that out. Make a friendly wager out of it. I successfully pull a small heist and you have to take things slow for a little while, get your team back or create a new one, at least until things are figured out. If you win, I’ll buy you dinner for two weeks.” Snart challenged.

 

Barry smirked. “I don’t think you could afford to do that, but you are on.”

 

He moved his arm out to shake Snart’s hand, but he misjudged where the other man was, and he had accidentally smacked him in the face. His cheeks turned a dark red in embarrassment. He squeaked out an apology too stunned to say much else.

 

Len shook his head, trying to reiterate to Barry that he didn’t need to worry. He knew accidents were going to happen until he was used to being without his sight.

 

Barry knew he was going to have a lot to get used to without his sight, but he needed to go about one thing at a time. First thing is first was he needed to handle things with the CCPD and Joe. He pushed his hair away from his face, slowly releasing his breath.

 

“Will you take me back to Joe’s house? I need to talk to him first and he’ll help me figure out what to tell the Captain so he doesn’t get suspicious.” He asked.

 

“I’ll help you with whatever you need kid.” Snart replied, proud that the speedster wasn’t trying to do things on his own. He would be happy to help him, after all he can’t have anything bad happen to his favorite superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm working on trying to make the chapters slightly longer while still flowing well so it might take a little more time to write the chapters. I'm going to try to my every other week uploading schedule. Also if any of you know good resources for writing a blind character feel free to send them my way. I can find more on what not to do that what I should do so I'm trying to be as accurate as I can while still staying true to who they are as characters. Thank you for sticking around and reading my story.


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A further look into the newly created dynamic between Len and Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being patient with me. I'm glad to finally post this chapter. See the notes at the end for a better explanation.

Snart cleared away the breakfast dishes once they were both done eating. He looked over at Barry noting the expression on his face. He appeared as though he was contemplating something.

 

Barry turned his head in the direction he thought Len was standing. “I’d help you if I could, but I know that I’d just end up making a mess if I did.” He stated after a few seconds.

 

He absolutely hated not being able to do anything. He practically loathed feeling useless. Even something as small as not being able to help Len cook or clean was enough to bring back the feelings of being inadequate.

 

Len looked over at him, his expression softening slightly. “It doesn’t matter. It’s been too long since I’ve had the opportunity to make a meal for someone else. I don’t mind having to do the work.”

 

It was hard to deny that Len could be a bit of a mother hen at times. After spending most of his life looking after Lisa, he had developed a nurturing side. It didn’t come out as often as it used to but seeing the speedster in need brought it back full force.

 

Barry nodded his head. He felt slightly better when Len said that but at the same time he still felt like a bit of a freeloader, taking advantage of the other man’s kindness. “Well if there is something I can do.” He started to say but was quickly interrupted by Snart.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Snart interjected. “And stop bouncing your leg so fast. You’re going to put a hole in the floor.”

 

Barry stopped and squeaked out an apology. His nerves were getting the best of him and he felt the need to move to get all of the energy out of his system.

 

Snart chuckled. “Let’s get you back to Joe’s house before he has the entire police force looking for you.”

 

Barry opened his mouth to respond, but simply shrugged his shoulders. Snart wasn’t necessarily wrong. Joe would be most likely to over react in a situation like this. On the other hand, though, Barry was unsure if this was truly the case. Joe has been so wrapped up with his work for the CCPD that he’s barely had any time for him. Heck, he wasn’t really sure when the last time that had spent time together despite the fact that he was living at home with him. It has been a rough couple of months.

 

“Is it alright if I take your arm?” Snart asked, trying not to overstep. “It’s easier to lead you around. And we’ll be taking my car this time rather than my bike. It’s not the best idea to be openly seen together in broad daylight. I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble with your captain.”

 

The young man hoped that his disappointment wasn’t obvious. It wasn’t the most comfortable situation sitting so close to the villain, but he wouldn’t mind doing it again. He couldn’t explain it but being so close to the older man was calming. It was the most grounded Barry had felt since his situation went to shit.

 

Barry did as was requested of him, holding out his arm for Snart to take. “Does this mean I’ll get flowers and chocolates too?” He asked, batting his eyelashes for an added affect.

 

Snart shook his head as he chuckled. “Saving your ass and breakfast wasn’t enough? You’re a greedy little speedster.” He teased.

 

Barry stood up and hoped that he managed to be looking down at Snart. “Who are you calling little? Last I checked I was taller than you.” He retorted.

 

“I can very easily change that.” Snart replied lightly kicking at the speedster’s foot.

 

Both men had lazy grins on their faces. The banter easily flowed between them, creating some sense of normalcy in their relationship. This was where the two were most comfortable with each other. That weren’t just Barry Allen and Leonard Snart, or even The Flash and Captain Cold, but rather than were two people making witty conversation.

 

Len was never one to be touchy feely. After the rough childhood he went through, he had learned to close himself off from others in order to protect himself. That seemed to change once he met the Flash. Somehow the kid was able to get him to open up a bit more and let down his guard. There were very few people that he did this with.

 

Barry on the other hand, is one of those sweet souls that had the magical ability to get along with everyone. He wore his heart on his sleeve with the ability to charm anyone with his goofy grin and endearing babbling. There were times he struggled to open up to people, especially after the particle accelerator explosion and becoming the Flash, but whenever he found himself opposite of Captain Cold the conversation always flowed easily. It was as though banter was its own language that he was fluent in.

 

Len took hold of Barry’s arm, tugging him along lightly which caused the younger man to stumble along after him. He chuckled softly.

 

“That’s what you get for being a pain in ass.” He stated in a seemingly innocent voice.

 

Barry’s eyes rolled on their own accord. “Oh please. My ass is amazing.”

 

“I never said it wasn’t Scarlet.” He drawled.

 

Barry couldn’t stop the blush from forming on his face. He tried to think of some witty retort, but it seemed that his brain had short circuited. He was left gaping like a fish.

 

“Come on now Scarlet, did you really think I hadn’t noticed your perky little during our fights? I mean you wear a skin-tight leather suit for crying out loud.” He responded.

 

“It’s not leather.” Barry managed to mumble despite his embarrassment.

 

“Whatever you say. Now watch your head.” Len said as he helped Barry get into the car.

 

It was a rather silent drive back to Joe’s house. Barry’s mind was still focused on the comment about his ass. He couldn’t believe that Len thought he had a nice ass. He didn’t really think that Snart looked at him in that way. He had always assumed that he was seen as a child in comparison to the more mature man.

 

Len tried to keep his mind focused on driving, but he couldn’t help but mentally berate himself for the comments he made. He didn’t want to seem like a creep who had checked out Barry’s ass multiple times, but that was definitely the case. He was pretty sure that both he and Mick were able to identify the Scarlet Speedster based on the look of his ass alone.

 

Both men remained rather quite as they made their way to Detective West’s house.

 

Barry looked over in Len’s general direction when he felt the car start to slow down. “You should let me do the talking. Hopefully Joe won’t be too mad or cleaning his gun right now.”

 

“Don’t worry Barry. I can handle my own. Besides, I could always use you as a human shield. You do heal quite fast after all.” He countered.

 

The younger man pretended to look hurt, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. “I can’t believe you’d use me as a human shield. That’s so mean.”

 

“Can you really blame me Scarlet? I suffer from this strange condition called a will to live.” He answered with a chuckle.

 

“Still doesn’t give you the right to use me as a shield.” He responded. “Now help me out of this car or so help me I’ll find some way to damage it.” He threatened, attempting to look menacing but he looked more like a bunny who lost its carrot.

 

Snart simply rolled his eyes and exited the car. He helped Barry out, making sure that the clutz wouldn’t end up tripping over his own two feet.

 

“Are you sure your ready to do this Scarlet? It’s not to late to turn back?” He asked. He wanted to make sure that Barry was ready to face his adopted father. None of this may be his fault, but it still had to be a scary experience to face.

 

Barry nodded his head. He was nervous, but he knew deep down that if he didn’t speak to Joe now he would try to keep avoiding it for as long as he could. “Let’s head inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not having posted in so long. I'm trying to keep a regular updating schedule but that just doesn't seem to want to work for me. It's been a long few weeks between starting school again, moving into an apartment, and just dealing with the impact of these huge adjustments. I'm really trying to write more often but I just haven't had the time. Thank you all for your wonderful suggestions in the last chapter as well. Going forward I'm going to try and write longer chapters (I know my chapters aren't long to begin with, I'm working on it, please bare with me). As always thank you for sticking around and reading my story. Until next time~


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Barry to talk to Joe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two chapters in one week? It's a miracle.

Barry nodded his head. He was nervous, but he knew deep down that if he didn’t speak to Joe now he would try to keep avoiding it for as long as he could. “Let’s head inside.”

 

Barry started to make his way toward the house. He didn’t need much of Len’s help because he was rather familiar with the area already. A few nudges and pulls here and there to make sure he didn’t trip over a few branches, but for once he wasn’t a walking disaster.

 

He stopped suddenly, causing Len to bump into him. Thanks to Len’s fast reflexes, his arms wrapped around Barry’s waist, bringing the two men’s bodies close together so neither fell to the ground. Once again living up to his nickname, Barry’s face quickly turned a deep scarlet color. Feeling his strong arms wrapped around him was oddly comforting. He could feel his heart beat slowing down, at least what was considered slow for a speedster.

 

“I already knew you were a catch, but I didn’t think you’d fall for me this quickly.” Len drawled helping Barry get back on his feet. The older man got the pleasure of watching his blush darken, spreading across his earns and down to his neck.

 

Barry chuckled, shaking his head. “Then let me kill your suspicion and tell you that no it didn’t hurt when I fell from heaven.” He replied.

 

“And I already know that your father wasn’t a baker.” Len stated as he tried to quell his laughter.

 

An easy smile fell on Barry’s face. It had been awhile since he had had someone to joke around with. Heck he didn’t really talk to anyone much since his team left. When he wasn’t working he was throwing himself into his work as the Flash to keep himself occupied.

 

Barry nervously fiddled with his hair. “I think it would be better for you to kind of remain behind me. Like stay hidden in the doorway or something until I can fill Joe in on what’s going on.” He explained. “But don’t leave. If you leave me I will figure out a way to hunt you down or make you feel really bad because odds are I’d hurt myself along the way.” He threatened.

 

Len had to admit that the kid had guts. It wasn’t often that anyone, friend or otherwise, would make a threat against him even if they didn’t truly mean it. But he did have a point. He would feel awful if something happened to him and it was his fault. The kid was having bad enough luck as it was, he didn’t need to make it any worse.

 

He held up his hands in an action of mock surrender. “Don’t worry Scarlet. You’re the boss on this mission. I’ll follow your lead and stick to the plan.”

 

Barry’s body noticeably relaxed and his nodded. He made the last minute to put on a pair of sunglasses he had in his coat pocket, his last-ditch effort at trying to delay the conversation ahead.

 

Together the two men made their way to the front door. Len quickly helped Barry unlock the door, helping him through the doorway. Len stayed out of sight to the best of his abilities.

 

He walked a bit further into the house, moving slowly so he didn’t knock over anything. He realized that no matter how much time he had spent in this house, without his sight he might as well be on another planet. He barely made it a few steps before he heard Joe calling his name. He turned so he was facing in that general direction.

 

“Hey Joe.” He dragged out, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “How are,” He started before being cut off.

 

“Don’t you dare try to play this off. You’ve been gone for over two days. I haven’t heard anything from you. You weren’t answering your phone. What the hell were you thinking Barr?” Joe scolded.

 

“I’m sorry Joe but I was dealing with some things.” Barry started to explain himself.

 

Joe quickly cut him off. “Do you think that’s any excuse to ignore me? I’ve been worried sick about you. For all I knew you were dead in a ditch somewhere. You had no right to scare me like that!”

 

“You have no right to yell at me. You haven’t carried about what I’ve been up to for weeks and all of a sudden you care?!? You don’t get to blame me for not talking to you when you haven’t been here for me.” Barry yelled back.

 

He didn’t know where this sudden rush of anger came from. He couldn’t keep it in though. Being yelled at for not coming home while the two men hadn’t sat down and had a proper conversation outside of the CCPD in quite some time. It was ridiculous. He was practically shaking with his anger. He was about to say more when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

The two men turned and looked at the newest addition to their conversation. If it was possible Joe probably would have had smoke pouring out of his ears when he noticed that it was Leonard Snart that had joined them. He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the two of them.

 

“What the hell is he doing in my house?” Joe asked.

 

“He’s helping me out.” Barry started to explain before he was cut off.

 

“What have you been doing that you need his kind of help? Look Barry, if you’ve gotten yourself in some kind of trouble I can help you out.” Joe explained. “You don’t need him around.” He stated in disgust.

 

Len glared at him slightly. “At least I’ve been here to help him. That’s more than I can say for you.”

 

“You have no right to judge me. You’re nothing more than a criminal.”

 

“You have no right to judge him. He’s been nothing but helpful to me which is less than I can say about you.” Barry responded.

 

“And now you’re defending him! What the hell has happened to you?”

 

In a fit of rage, Barry took off his sunglasses throwing them across the room to reveal his milky, unfocused eyes. “I’ve been blinded Joe! I can’t see anything! I had no one here to help me so I went to him because I figured worst case scenario, heck I didn’t even know what I was thinking. I just hoped that he wouldn’t turn his back on me like everyone else has.”

 

Joe shook his head in shock, letting Barry’s words sink in. “You could have come to me Barry. You should have come to me first. We’ll figure this out together, without Snart.”

 

Barry shook his head, his eyes shinny with tears. “We’ll figure this out. Without your help.” He said softly. He quickly turned on his heels before bumping past Snart and out the door.

 

Snart shook his head before following the younger man. He hurried his steps to catch up with Barry, quickly taking his arm and helping him to the car. Once they were on the road, a safe distance from Joe’s house, Snart decided to speak.

 

“What now Scarlet?” He asked, resting a comforting arm on his knee.

 

Barry sighed. He wasn’t sure what he was going to now. And he had put Snart in the middle of his fight with Joe. He hadn’t meant to bring him so far into his troubles.

 

“I guess you can drop me off at the CCPD and I’ll figure out what I’m going to do from there.” He responded after thinking it through slightly.

 

Snart scoffed at the notion. “I meant what I said before Barry. I’m going to help your adorably stubborn ass whether you like it or not. So, are we going to visit your Captain?”

 

Barry chuckled as his cheeks became dusted in a light blush. “Let’s go visit Captain Signh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so amazing and you are the ones to thank for my inspiration. Thank you so much for sticking with me and reading my story.


	9. Author's Note 1/23/19

I just wanted to give you guys a small update. This story is not abandoned. I will come back to it. I am working on more of it now and am trying my best, but mentally I'm not in a great place and I can't seem to beat my writers block. I hope you'll  come back to this story when I start posting again. I recommend subscribing if you want to know when I start post chapters again. Thank you all for reading my story and I hope to get back to posting soon.


End file.
